Lost and Found Love
by MaryMcDonald
Summary: Starts with Minerva McGonagall in her 6th year at Hogwarts and ends many years later after she teaches at Hogwarts herself.
1. Chapter 1

AD/MM Fan Fiction

* * *

><p>" <em>Hey Tom! What are you doing with the Gryffindor girl?" Says John Black, taking out his wand. Nick McNair comes up behind him, his wand also out.<em>

"Jonny, just leave her alone will you." Tom says defending me. I take out my wand just in case, no one noticed.

"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend Tom." Sneers Nick.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Tom says, still standing his ground.

"Then what are you doing talking to her? Are you getting her softened up so you can curse her without her knowing what happened?" Nick asks. At that comment John turns around and starts yelling at Nick.

"What if he was? Now she would know, you git." John smacks Nick in the head then turns back to us. He points his wand at me, and casts a spell.

The memory of the duel is fuzzy, but I do remember running into the library and crying. I must have fallen asleep there. I look around the common room and just figuring someone brought me here when the library closed, and tell myself not worry about it. I walk up to the dorms, changes, looks in the mirror in the dorm bathroom and put my hair up in a pony tail with a green ribbon, and gathers my books for my first class -Transfigurations. Five minutes into the class Professor Dumbledore walks in.

"Sorry I am late. I had to fix the results from a dual last night" He says walk to the front of the class, and I had a funny feeling he was talking about Tom. He continues to talk. "Today I am going to teach you how to transfigure a person into an animal, and how to change them back. I must warn you though, if anyone uses this spell outside of class you will find yourselves in detention and possibly even expelled from Hogwarts."

I raise my hand, "Sir, if we can't use the spell outside of class, then why are you teaching it to us?"

"That Miss. McGonagall is an excellent question. I am teaching you this spell, so if you do need to use it you are able to do it without harming or killing anyone." He replies. "Okay! Now just in case you may want to take out anything from your pockets and hair, and let's begin!"

For the rest of the class we practiced how to turn someone into an animal, properly. After class I gathered all of my things, but by mistake leaving my ribbon and my diary. After Potions I had a free period, so I went back to Professor Dumbledore's classroom to retrieve my ribbon and diary.

"Are you sure that I didn't leave my ribbon in here Professor?"

"I am positive Miss. McGonagall, but if I find it I will give it back to you. And before you ask I didn't look in the diary, what you write is completely yours."

"Okay, thank you Professor." I walk out of his room and back up to the common room. While I was on the moving stair cases Tom came up behind me, scaring me. "Tom!" I scream, and then cover my mouth so the whole school doesn't hear.

Tom laughs lightly then says "I want to apologize for last night. My friends are jerks."

I shrug. "It's okay. I don't remember much of it anyway." I keep walking up the stairs to the common room, Tom walking beside me.

"I want to make it up to you. I know! Tomorrow we are taking a trip to Hogsmead. How about I take you out for some butterbeer?"

My face lights up. "Okay, it's a date then." Coming up on the Fat Lady portrait we stop.

"Okay then. Meet me in the Great Hall before we leave. I can't wait." Tom takes my hand and kisses it, then walks back down the stairs.

Smiling and turn to the Fat Lady, saying the password I walk into the common room and spins. Up in the dorm I add my green ribbon to the list of things I must find before the end of the school year. I look at the list; it contains things like my favorite shoes, my hair brush, my green ribbon, and many other things. I continue my day with nothing bad happening. I collapse into bed, and fall asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_AD/MM Fan Fiction_

* * *

><p><em>I wake up in my dorm room and look at the time. <em>_Crap!__ I thought. __I have fifteen minutes until the carriages leave for Hogsmead. I am going to be late for my date with Tom! __I jump out of bed, change clothes really fast, and sprint down to the Great Hall. Tom was waiting for me like he said. He smiles and laughs when he sees me running down the stairs._

"I am sorry I am almost late." I manage, catching my breath. "I slept in on accident."

"It's ok Minerva. I saved us a carriage to ourselves" He says as he holds out a hand. I take it and we walk outside. As the carriage stops Tom climbs out and then helps me down and we walk to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. I was having the time of my life. I mean who would want to be on a date with Tom Riddle. Even my best friends, Sarah Abbott and Katherine Bones, had to clue what to say. We talked about school and our friends, he then asked me about my family.

"Well I am a half-blood. My father is a muggle and my mum is a witch, and I have two younger brothers – Malcolm and Robert Jr. - as well." I say. "What about you Tom?"

Tom looks at me sadly and says, "I don't really know much about my family. I grew up in an orphanage. Professor Dumbledore came by and talked to me before I got my letter to Hogwarts. All I know is that I am also a half-blood and I was named after my muggle father." His gaze leaves my face and I look at him sadly.

"I am sorry Tom, I shouldn't have asked…" I say looking at him, not know what to do.

"It is okay Minnie. There is nothing for you to be sorry about, it isn't your fault." He then scoots closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. My hands still on my butterbeer mug I lay my head on his shoulder, just enjoying his company. After we got back to Hogwarts from Hogsmead we went on a walk, and we stopped at the lake. He takes my hands and we look into each other's eyes. He then pulls me closer to him, and slowly he goes in to kiss me. Unsure of what to do I close my eyes and closes the gap between us. His lips linger on mine for a while, until we hear a twig snap and footsteps walking away. We jump apart, both knowing that we have been seen. I watch as Tom takes out his wand and yell.

"I don't know who you think you are spying on us, but I will find out who you are and I will hurt you. I promise you that." He yells waving his wand around. I walk up to him, trying to calm him.

"Tom, please stop, you might accidently hurt someone at the point you are going, waving your wand around like that."

"Minnie, someone was spying on us! They will not get away with it."

I sigh and give him trying to calm him. I walk over to where I heard the twig snap and find a piece of cloth stuck on the tree. I look at it, looks at Tom, then looks up at the castle. Knowing exactly who it was, but deciding on not telling Tom.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before" I whisper to myself. "All of the late night study groups in his office ending up just talking and playing wizard's chess. He was there during every fight I got into. I saw him in the library every time I was there, and every time I fall asleep I wake up in the common room. And then there is yesterday's lesson… I must have changed them into animals somehow during the duel…"

Tom stops his ranting and looks at me. "What are you going on about Minnie?"

I smile at him, hiding the cloth. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

He returns the smile and holds out his hand. "Okay. It is getting late, how about we go back inside?"

I take it by instinct, but then lets go and start toward the castle. Tom, a little confused, follows. Inside I kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear. "I had fun today. Thank you, but I can't take it the next step… Please understand."

He whispers back "I do understand, friends?"

"Friends." I repeat and we part ways to our dorms. I walk into the Gryffindor common room and sees Sarah and Katherine sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

"So, how did it go?" Katherine asks.

I smile and tell them the whole thing from the moment I woke, up to the kiss, leaving out finding the cloth and our last little conversation. I then walk up to the dorms, takes out my diary and flips to the last page. I stare at the picture of him. I then bring the cloth out of my pocket and smell it. Smiling as I recognize his scent. I put the cloth back into my pocket, and fall asleep. A couple days pass, Tom and I are as close as ever as friends. I lose my diary again, this time not finding it. I give up finding any of my lost items as the end of the year comes, and as I board the train I take out the cloth I found on that night by the lake. Smiling I put it back as Sarah, Katherine, and Tom come into the compartment to join me.


	3. Chapter 3

_OOC: I am sad to say that I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. The amazing J.K. Rowling does own them though, and I thank her for it. (Even though I did make up a few first names, due to the fact that I could not find any names of other students that are not in Harry's years at Hogwarts). All though the story line is all mine. I thought of it while role playing with Albus Dumbledore's admin. P.S. To save you from the many chats that we have had from this point forward, I am going to basically sum it up for you. Oh and if you happen to be in the conversations, I apologize if the facts are a little off. I don't have the greatest memory._

I sit in my office marking the grade on Max McGonagall's essay. Finally finished grading the 6th year's essays I lean back into my chair. Thinking of the past, since I started teaching I have taught many students including my little brother, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasleys, and many others. I then think back to my school years here at Hogwarts, my mind drifts to the night by the lake in 6th year. I smile, glad that Tom is happily married to Bellatrix and has a daughter named Sapphire. I then take the piece of cloth out of my desk draw and rub it between my fingers, taking in the texture. There was a knock on my door, and I hurriedly put the cloth back. With the flick of my wand the door opens reveling Max McGonagall. 

"I am sorry Mr. McGonagall, but you have to wait to see your essay grade until class tomorrow." I say, reluctantly starting on the 7th year essays. 

"Yes I know Professor, but that is not why I want to talk to you." He replies, walking up to my desk. 

I look up at him. "What is it then?"

"I... uh..." He stammers.

"Well spit it out." I say impatiently.

"Um... Professor, I am your grandson..." He says, his gaze avoiding mine. I just stare at him, not believing it. 

"How so Mr. McGonagall? I never have had a child."

He takes a picture out of his things and hands it to me. I take it and look at it. He says shyly "Our father is Zack McGonagall..."

I look back at him. "Our?"

"Yes, I have an older brother named Harry. Perhaps you remember him? He is a 7th year." He says, still avoiding my gaze.

Looks down at my stack on essays and sees Harry's name on the top then look back at Max again. "Yes, I remember him. Now run along" Max turns to leave "Wait. Is it possible to meet your father sometime?" Goes to hand the picture back, but he refuses it.

"No... Our parents are dead... Keep the picture. I have loads more of them."

I watch him walk out of my office then looks down at the picture. Gets out a blank piece of parchment and writes a letter to Lily:

**Lily,**

**I hope all is well you and Severus. I was just confronted with one of my students and had a very interesting conversation with him... I am not sure what to think of it.**

**-Minerva**

I then put the letter in an envelope and send an owl out to deliver it. I lean back in my chair again and think, how on earth I could have had a child, and not know about him. A couple hours later and owl flies through the window with a letter from Lily:

**Minerva,**

**I got your letter. Everything is perfect with Severus and me. James was such a prick when I was married to him. What happened? Is something wrong?**

**-Lily**

**Lily,**

**One of my students, Max McGonagall, came up to me and told me that he was my grandson. He gave me a picture of his parents and the more I look at it the more Max's father looks like me. I have looked through all of my photo albums. And there was like a six month period that I wasn't in any pictures. And I think I know who the father is... Shall we meet someplace?**

**-Minerva**

**Minerva,**

**I shall be in the Hogshead, waiting for your arrival.**

**-Lily**

Reads the note and walks off the grounds and apparates down to Hogsmead. I walk into the Hogshead and spot Lily. Hugs her, and sits in a chair across from where she is sitting.

"Okay Minerva, please start from the beginning." Says Lily. I hand her the photo of Zack and his wife.

"That is the picture that Max gave me. The one thing I don't understand is if he really is mine, how could I not know about him?"

"Minerva, there are many explanations for that. There are not any pictures probably because you were afraid of what you looked like, and you probably don't remember when he was born because you drank to get rid of the pain. It is ok Minerva."

I look at her and smiles slightly, then looks at the ground "Lily... I don't know how I am going to tell him..."

"Tell who?"

"I think Albus is Zack's father..."

"Just go tell him. Nothing bad will become of it." Lily said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay. I shall tell him tomorrow. Thank you Lily."

After Lily and I talked I went back to my office, finished the 7th year's essays, and fell asleep at my desk. The next day I met Albus in the afternoon just as we usually do, and over a friendly game of wizard's chess I tell him about Zack. He was a bit shocked at first, but then he warmed up to the idea. After the game we sat next to each other on the sofa in his office and just talked. After a while, we somehow got talking about how we felt about each other, even though we both knew what the other thought. Albus wraps his arms around me, holding tight, I smile and look into his eyes. He returns the smile and kisses me. I close my eyes not wanting the kiss to end, deepening it. Albus lies down on the sofa. I open my eyes and look at him.

"I love you Albus" I whisper, laying my head on his chest, closes my eyes and drifts to sleep.

"I love you too Minerva" Albus replies quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

_AD/MM Fan Fiction_

* * *

><p>I am cuddling with Albus on the sofa in his office, both of us quiet. I stare at the fire, lost deep in thought. It has been a while since I told him about Zack and our grandchildren. He seems to still be fine with the idea. <em>If anything, it brought us together.<em> I thought. I was then brought back to reality by someone saying my name.

"Minerva…" Albus repeated.

"Hmm?" I reply still out of it slightly.

"Will you marry me?" He says, almost a whisper.

I smile and say "Yes." He looks at me, slightly surprised.

"Really?"

"Of course I will Albus" and with that I kiss him softly on his lips. He pulls back, breaking the kiss.

"Are you forgetting something?" He asks. I look at him, slightly confused.

"What?"

He then takes my left hand and whispers, "Guess"

I think about it for a little, looking at my left hand, then looks at Albus again. "A ring?" He smiles and puts a ring on my left hand. I look at it, and then embrace him in a hug. "I love you Albus"

"I love you too Minerva." He says holding me close to him.

A few days later I am sitting in my office, finishing some markings. I lean back in my chair and lay my hands on my stomach, thinking. I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I have been getting mood swings. One of my students, Luna Lovegood, comes in to talk to me about an assignment, and as she was leaving she asks me if I was pregnant. I just looked at her and shook my head. I watch her leave, and I begin to think about it_. It would definitely explain my mood swings and why I haven't been getting sleep_. I think to myself. I then walk up to Albus's office to see what he thinks about it. I go to knock on the door, but it is swung open before I do.

"Come on in Minerva." Albus says looking up from his desk, piled high with markings. I roll my eyes at the sight of the markings and then sit in a chair next to his.

"Albus… I think I am pregnant…" I say quietly. He just looks at me.

"How…" He begins but I cut him off.

"I was talking to Miss. Lovegood and she asked. I told her no, but it would explain a lot. Like my moods swings and not able to sleep." I explain. "I made an appointment tomorrow, just to check."

Albus smiles "Okay, please do tell me what you find out when you get back."

"I will" I promise.

After my appointment the next day I tell Albus, what I found out. I tell him that I am indeed pregnant, with twins. I tell him that there is one boy and one girl. Then I whisper.

"Albus, promise me that we will be married before they are born."

"I promise."

Days roll by, my dress comes in, and everything seems to be going as planned. As the date gets closer I realize that we don't have a place to get married in. I think of a conversation that Lily and I had a few days before, and decide that a church is not the best place. _It should be someplace somewhat private_. I think, and I write a letter to Tom:

**Tom,**

**As you are aware Albus's and my wedding is coming up. Lily and I have a prediction about the twins and I don't think a church is the best place to get married. Is it alright if we use your house?**

**-Minerva**

I send the letter and receive a response a couple hours later.

**Minerva,**

**Of course you can use the house. I will have in ready for your use in time for your wedding. I am extremely honored.**

**-Tom**

I write a short reply to say thank you to him then walks up to tell Albus. As we talk we somehow get on the topic of baby names, and after a while we decide on names for the twins. We name the twin Robert Brian Dumbledore and Ariana Kendra Dumbledore. I then drift to sleep in Albus's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_AD/MM Fan Fiction_

* * *

><p><em>I sit at the edge of the lake, thinking. I had left a letter on Albus's desk before I left telling him that I will see him next while I walk down the aisle in my wedding dress<em>_. Is it really just tomorrow?__ I ask myself, not believing it. __Am I really getting married to Albus tomorrow? __I smile as I recall the memory of the 6__th__ year. __We both have waited for this for a long time. __I take out my green ribbon from my hair that he gave back to me a yesterday. Smiling I walk back into the castle and into my office. I take out my wand and will my flowers back to life, and then I tie the green ribbon around them. I wave my wand and my wedding dress comes out of my hiding stop where I had put it. I run my hand down the green stripe in the back and my smile grows "I can't wait until you see me in this Albus." I whisper to myself. I wave my wand again, the dress goes back to the hiding spot, and I sit at my desk. Time passes, and as it does I slowly fall asleep at my desk. The next morning I wake up in my bed, and I walk over to my night stand. I let my hair down so that is in full length, and brushes it out, ready for the wedding. I then walk up to Albus's office and enters his private chambers to retrieve my dress. I go back to my office and pick the flowers up, then leave the castle grounds and apparates to Tom's house where the wedding is being held. I can hear Tom and Albus talking in the room as Lily helps my get ready in another room. I can hear the music playing as I finish getting ready. Lily goes ahead of me to sit down. I enter the room and start walking toward the alter where Tom and Albus stand. I hear them whispering to each other_

_"Isn't she just perfect?" Albus asks Tom._

_"You're a very lucky man Albus." Tom replies._

_I make it to the alter and smiles at Albus. He takes my hands in his as the ceremony starts._

_"We are gathered today to join these two wonderful people in matrimony. With marriage shall come a full and happy life, with many years to keep each other strong." Tom starts. "May you please hold your wand in your right hand, and rest them on your parner's left hand"_

_We do as Tom directs, and as he looks at Albus he continues._

_"Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore, do you take Minerva McGonagall to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to hold and keep safe, in sickness and in heath, 'till death do you part?"_

_"I do." Albus replies._

_Tom then looks at me and says "Minerva McGonagall, do you take Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to hold and keep safe, in sickness and health, ' till death do you part?"_

_"I do." I reply. Then watches as a golden circle spins above Albus and myself._

_Tom continues and looks at Albus. "Albus, repeat these words whilst putting Minerva's ring on her left hand fourth finger. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, take you, Minerva McGonagall, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish from this say forward until death do us part."_

_Albus places the ring on my finger and repeats what Tom said. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, take you Minerva McGonagall, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish from this say forward until death do us part."_

_Tom looks at me. "Minerva, please do the same. I, Minerva McGonagall, take you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish from this say forward until death do us part"_

_I place the ring on Albus's finger and repeats. "I, Minerva McGonagall, take you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish from this say forward until death do us part"_

_Tom then looks around the room and says "If there is any person in this room who knows of any reason why these two may not be wed, speak now or forever hold your silence." Waits a little then says "By the power vested in me, it is my great delight to name you man and wife. Albus, you may kiss the bride"_

_As we kiss Tom waves his wand and the golden rings circle Albus and I, then lifts over our heads as a phoenix song is heard. I then pull away and look at my stomach. Puts my hands on my stomach and looks at Lily who immediately jumps up from her chair and runs over to me. Tom, also knows what is going on, configures a hospital bed. Albus realizing what is going on, and helps me on the bed and hold my hand. I squeeze his hand to the point it turns white. Albus then transfigures my dress into my nightgown. In the next few minutes Lily and Tom helps me give birth to the twins. The boy, Robert Brian Dumbledore, was born first. Then his sister, Ariana Kendra Dumbledore. After a while Albus and I left with Robert and Ariana and took them, back to the castle. As the twins sleep soundly in their crib, Albus and I take this time and falls asleep on the bed. All is perfect._


End file.
